A Snowman in Summer
by Asynca
Summary: It's impossible for Elsa to even consider what she really wants. As impossible as a snowman in summer. Implied F/F.


**A Snowman in Summer - Elsa (POV), Olaf - SFW**

* * *

By Asynca, who can't _believe_ she convinced herself to write olAF GODDAMN DISNEY KIDDY HOOK CHARACTERSSSS

* * *

Anna and Kristoff had asked for my help to build a snow drift so that Kristoff could try out his brand new sled – that was _two_ weeks ago. Ever since then he'd been teaching Anna how to drive it and when she'd finally gotten the hang of steering she stopped ever letting him do it himself. Every day they'd dragged the sled across the beautiful summer flowers and up onto the snow drift outside Arendelle, and every day I'd quietly followed them at a safe distance.

I could have just gone with them. Anna would have been delighted if I had, in fact. But I'd spent my whole life watching people through windows and keyholes, and it was a tough habit to break. I just felt more comfortable this way, especially with Kristoff there. I'd just get in the way.

Spending so much time in the sun, Anna's freckles deepened and spread up her arms and onto her shoulders. I'd never seen her in her summer dresses before; she was beautiful. Beautiful and full of life; I felt energized just by watching her.

I watched Kristoff boost her onto Sven's back and she _shrieked. _Sven didn't look very happy either, turning his head and giving Kristoff a tired stare. Then, he sat down in the snow. Anna slid off his back straight into a pile of it, ending up in the shape of a star-fish. I could hear her giggle from here – it made me smile – and then she waved her arms and legs and made snow angels.

After Kristoff had finished scolding Sven, he lay down next to her and my smile faded. Anna's laughter slowed and they gazed peacefully at each other for a moment. I knew what came next, but I watched anyway. He kissed her.

She looked so happy, and I was happy for her, I was. It was just that… I took a long, deep breath and released it in a sigh. It was just that nothing. I shouldn't even think about it. Think about who you are, Elsa.

"Queen Elsa!" The goofiness of that voice was unmistakable.

"Olaf!" I greeted him as he came skipping across the meadow capped by a tiny storm cloud and trailed by a flurry of melting snowflakes.

"What are _you_ doing outside?" he asked me, sitting in the middle of a big patch of wildflowers and picking one of them with his spindly hands. "Aren't you worried you'll melt?" He waggled his brow at me.

I laughed with him. I hadn't even really thought about the temperature; I'd been too busy watching Anna. "Actually, it _is_ kind of hot," I said, looking up towards the sun and shielding my eyes. I'd never been that fond of heat, and I burnt really quickly. I was probably burning right now.

"Here!" Olaf said, reaching above his head and stretching out his cloud. Then, he scooted over beside me so the snow was falling on me, too. "Perfect! Now we can both appreciate the flowers and the sun and the butterflies and the birds and…" He realized where I'd been looking. "…and _young love_."

I looked down at the wildflowers in front of me, instead. Snowdrops; how appropriate.

He made a face. "Or not," he said. Then, he tried to distract me. "Hey, look!" he said, pointing up at the sky. "Doesn't that cloud kind of look like an enormous giant snowman coming to kill us all?"

I couldn't help but look up. There were no clouds in the sky at all.

"Made you look," he chuckled, and I pretended to glare at him. "Come on, let's just lay in the lovely soft grass with all the flowers and watch the sky just in case there _is_ a cloud shaped like a snow monster…" He flopped back on the ground, makeshift limbs spread. "I _love_ summer."

I watched him. It was _such_ a strange picture: a snowman relaxing in the midday sun. "Olaf," I began. "Why do you love summer so much? I mean, isn't that strange? You're a _snowman_."

He shrugged, his eyes still closed as he luxuriated in the sun. "Who _wouldn't_ love summer?" he said easily. "Does it matter what I am?"

"Well, I suppose not…"

When he opened his eyes, he still had that blissful expression. "Don't go near heat, they said. The sun will melt you, they said. A snowman in summer? Impossible! And look!" He gestured at the cloud above our heads. "They were wrong. I can be a snowman _and_ love summer!"

I couldn't help smiling at him. "As impossible as that sounds."

Olaf looked so earnestly at me. "Nothing is impossible," he said with conviction. "No matter who you are."

He let that sentence hang in the air for a moment; I wondered if he knew how profound it was to me.

I looked across at Anna climbing into the sled and then _falling out of it_ because of the ice. I laughed, despite myself. Kristoff went to help her up and she _pushed_ him. It was playful, but I just loved how fiery she was. I loved the clumps of snow in her hair and how she was clearly lecturing him, even though I couldn't hear either of them. There was nothing not to love about her. Nothing.

Maybe it _wasn't_ impossible, no matter who I was…


End file.
